jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Lune Oddo Divinian Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 20.Juli bis zum 27.Juli Pro * : Ich bin heut morgen über diesen Artikel gestolpert, und hab ihn dann aus Langeweile mal gelesen. Und ich sehe eigentlich nix was gegen lesenswert spricht, er hat eine gute Sprache, einen Persönlichkeitsteil, der Artikel ist besser als der von der WP (ok, das ist keine große Kunst, aber na ja) und scheint auch vollständig zu sein. Es ist zwar nur ein Zitat drinnen, aber die sind ja keine Pflicht, auch wenn ein paar den Artikel zweifellos besser machen würden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 08:35, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Schöne Arbeit, sollte gewürdigt werden. 'Bel Iblis' 02:28, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Geht so klar, saubere Arbeit. Jaina 17:47, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Nach der Korrektur steht einem Pro ja wohl nichts mehr im Wege:) Schöner Artikel! '''Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke)' 20:03, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Rein sprachlich spricht nichts dagegen, auch wenn die Absätze zum Ende hin recht kurz ausfallen. Der Artikel ist relativ kurz, kommt anderen lesenswerten in den Bereichen Sprache und Informativität recht gleich. Ich würde das nicht auf einem Schrein verewigen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es völlig ausreicht, um sich in die Kategorie der Lesenswerten einzubinden. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 22:19, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel, hat eine Auszeichnung verdient! Bossk89 15:50, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich bin über die Kandidatur sehr erfreut; das habe ich gar nicht erwartet. Da ich der Autor des Artikels bin, werde ich natürlich bei neutral bleiben. Ich kann ja mal nach ein paar zusätzlichen Zitaten suchen ... Gruß – Andro | ''Empfang'' 10:42, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel wirklich nicht schlecht, nur stört mich die Sprache an einigen Stellen. Z.B. kommt mir zu oft der Satz dass er machtsensitiv war vor, das könnte man sicher auch anders formulieren. Außerdem wäre ich noch dafür diese Stelle abzuändern Trever und Maggis, der sich zuvor Trever angeschlossen hatte, weil er es in der Akademie nicht mehr aushalten konnte, waren mit einem Schiff aus der Akademie geflohen und flogen gerade in der Nähe des ImPal OpRek, als Trever zwei Gestalten, die er als Lune und Ferus identifizierte, hinunterstürzen sah, weil sowas echt nicht schön zu lesen ist. Bei dem Persönlichkeitsabschnitt (schön, dass einer da ist^^) werden zu oft Worte und der Inhalt wiederholt: gleich zweimal das Wort früh in dem ersten Satz, danach wird gesagt, er sei seinem Alter voraus und im nächsten Satz steht nochmal dasselbe. Sowas kann man, selbst wenn man es zweimal erwähnen möchte, anders schreiben, wodurch es auch gleich schöner zu lesen wäre. Übrigens brauchen wir keine Einzelnachweise, aber das nur so am Rande. Ich kenne mich mit den Büchern nicht aus, also weiß ich nicht wie viel zu Lune gehen würde, aber ich denke mal, dass ist schon ordentlich was. Könnte man noch sagen, warum er denn vielleicht niemals eine Jedi werden könnte? Jetzt wegen seines hohen Alters oder anderen Gründen, ich habe keine Ahnung, bin aber bereit wenn die Mängel ausgebessert worden, Pro zu geben. Jaina 16:44, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich habe nun einige sprachliche Verbesserungen vorgenommen. Du hast in deinen Kritikpunkten völlig recht, Jaina. Nur wurde der Artikel nicht von mir aufgestellt; eher in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion Bild:;-).gif und für mich sehr überraschend, sodass ich vorher keine Überarbeitung machen konnte. Ich hoffe, dass es so nun besser ist und falls noch etwas verändert werden sollte, kann ich es gerne noch machen. Nur wegen der Einzelnachweise: Wenn sie wirklich so störend sind, könnte man sie wegmachen. Nur hätte ich gerne noch ein paar andere Meinungen. Gruß 17:37, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::PS: Die genauen Gründe, warum er niemals ein Jedi werden würde, werden im Buch nicht genannt. Ich denke aber mal, dass es wegen den neuen Umständen nach der Order 66 und dem Imperium ist. 17:43, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Alles klar, dann kannst du es ja auch nicht hinschreiben. Jaina 17:47, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt noch etwas zu dem was nach der Injektion des Mittels mit Lune geschieht. Es wird zwar gesagt, dass er es bekommt, aber nicht, ob es auch wirksam ist. Ansonsten denke ich steht einem Pro nichts im Wege. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 19:35, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke für den Hinweis, Roan THE ONE. Ich hatte nähmlich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er das Mittel NICHT bekommt - es dringt vielleicht indirekt durch, jedoch ist es ein peinlicher Fehler meinerseits und ich bitte, das zu entschuldigen. Gruß 19:45, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ist doch kein Problem. War ja nur ein Satz mehr im Endeffekt;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 20:03, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) 8t88 Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 25.Juli bis zum 1.August Pro Kontra * : Mal wieder kenne ich mich nicht aus, mit diesem Thema, aber wenn ich mir den Artikel so betrachte, wirkt er doch ziemlich kurz und nur grob zusammengefasst. Die Sprache ist auch nicht grade schön; ständig werden die Worte darauf und daraufhin benutzt und die Sätze sind manchmal extrem kurz und wirken abgehakt z.B. 8t88 ordnete daraufhin Kyles Ermordung an und ging. Kyle konnte sich jedoch den Söldnern entledigen und verfolgte 8t88 mithilfe eines Senders. Schließlich konnte Kyle 8t88 an dessen Landeplatz stellen. 8t88 verhöhnte Kyle, da er im Besitz der Disk war und mithilfe der Lambda-Fähre fliehen könnte. Kyle schoss ihm daraufhin den Arm mit der entwendeten Disk ab. 8t88 floh und reparierte sich selbst mit Teilen von einer alten 88-Einheit. Immer wieder Kyle machte dies, daraufhin machte 8t88 das. Klingt einfach nicht schön und so sehe ich eine Lesenswert-Auszeichnung noch nicht in Sicht. Jaina 22:04, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : ich bitte auch noch um die ergänzung fehlender infos! --Benji321 21:10, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich finde den Artikel nicht so gut. Die Sprache ist wie gesagt ausbaufähig: Nicht immer nur einen Hauptsatz und einen Nebensatz;). Und fehlende Infos sind natürlich auch wichtig. Wobei ich den Persönlichkeitsteil auch etwas kurz geraten finde. Bei so vielen Quellen muss sich doch noch etwas mehr über den Charakter und so sagen lassen. Das sind meiner Meinung jetzt auch die schlimmsten Kritikpunkte;) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 00:00, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Für mich ist dieser Artikel ein wenig zu kurz. Klar, dass muss nicht gleich heissen, dass er nicht gut ist. Man sagt ja: In der Kürze liegt die Würze. Aber in dem Fall könnte ausserdem die Sprache verbessert werden.. Ilya 18:20, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * : Da der Artikel von mir stammt werde ich hier keine Wertung vornehmen um die Wahl in irgend eine Richtung zu beeinflussen. Ich hoffe das die Wahlbeteiligung rege ist und einiges an Feedback kommt um den Artikel noch besser zu machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:27, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Sowohl hier als auch hier finden sich noch bestimmt einige Informationen, die sich ergänzen ließen! :-) Bel Iblis 20:01, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Anakin Skywalker Diese Kanditatur läüft vom 27.Juli bis zum 3.August Pro * : Dieser Artikel ist meiner Meinung nach absolut gut und ausführlich geschrieben und auf jeden Fall lesenswert.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 11:10, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Da es auch noch Exzellent als Auszeichnung gibt, ist das hier irgendwie ne Farce. Schlage vor Kandidatur abzubrechen, da unnötig. (obschon ich meine das er immoment nicht Exze ist) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:16, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Der Artikel hat die Exzellent auszeichnung nicht geschafft, da noch einige Mängel vorlagen und die Kandidatur weit zurück liegt. Eine lesenswertkandidatur ist daher wohl kaum überflüssig da er einfach genau lesenswert ist und die meisten Mängel behoben worden sind. Aber du hast auch recht, für exzellent reicht es nicht. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 11:28, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Die letzte Exze Kandidatur war im August 2007... inzwischen ist viel passiert. Wobei ich meine das er immoment keine Auszeichnung bekommen sollte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 11:32, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Die Wahl sollte nicht abgebrochen werden. Nach den Regeln geht diese Wahl völlig in Ordnung und wem schadet es, wenn die durchgeführt wird. Dem Artikel selbst bestimmt nicht, weil er somit mehr in den Fokus der Autoren gerät und einige Sachen vielleicht ergänzt oder korrigiert werden. Schaft der Artikel die Wahl, Glückwunsch. Schafft er sie nicht, gibt es bei der nächsten Wahl einen Grund, diese abzubrechen, sofern keine großen Veränderungen vorgenommen wurden.--Little Ani 12:01, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich denke, der hat die Auszeichnung verdient. MfG, Wolverine Koon 12:54, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich bin dafür, dass dieser Artikel diese Auszeichnung erhält. MfG, Ilya 15:10, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ja, der ist lesenswert. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 17:56, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kontra * : Ich finde noch nicht, dass Anakin sich lesenswert nennen sollte. Liest man beispielsweise den Abschnitt seines Aufstiegs als Darth Vader, wechselt der Text plötzlich von Präteritum zu Präsens und wieder Präteritum. Dieser Teil ist zudem nicht besonders ausführlich geschrieben, und es fehlt die Geschichte aus Battlefront II, in der er in einigen Missionen eine Rolle spielt. Ich möchte nicht der Spielverderber sein, einige werden jetzt sagen, dass das genauso gut Abwartend sein könnte, aber ich denke nicht so, denn es bedarf schon ein bisschen Arbeit, das zu überarbeiten. Ich weiß genauso gut, dass ein lesenswerter nicht vollständig sein muss, aber diese Verbindungsstelle von Klonkriegen und Bürgerkrieg ist einfach zu kurz. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:39, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Geht das schon wieder los? Dieser Artikel ist noch nicht fertig. Wie Maulhalten schon sagte, ist vieles einfach unzureichend und halbgar und damit weit entfernt von irgendwelchen Auszeichnungen. 15:16, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : Wie gesagt, da fehlt die Hälfte. Nebenbei: Wird in einem Kommentar ein gravierender Fehler im Inhalt des Artikels erwähnt, kann der Artikel nicht als lesenswert ausgezeichnet werden. Da hier auf gravierende Mängel hingewiesen wurde, müsste das doch egtl geklärt sein. Pandora Diskussion 18:16, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) **Wie du selber schreibst, steht da gravierender Fehler im Inhalt des Artikels und nicht Mängel. Das ist ein gravierender Unterschied. Dass ein lesenswerter Artikel kein Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit erhebt, steht auch oben in den Regeln.--Little Ani 19:01, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * :Ich weiss nicht wie man darauf kommt. --Benji321 18:17, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Neutral/Abwartend * :Ich finde er hat es verdient sich Lesenswert nennen zu dürfen.Allerdings auch wieder nicht da noch einiges fehlt.Deshalb bleibe ich vorerst Neutral. 15:23, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) * : In diesem Zustand erachte ich den Artikel auch noch nicht als lesenswert. Aber ich hätte mal eine Idee. Wenn sich einige Autoren bereiterklären, den Artikel in einem wahrhaften Kraftakt aufzubereiten und für eine weitere Kandidatur fit zu machen, würde ich mich dazu gesellen. Ich könnte sämtliche Comic-Auftritte zu Anakin und Vader abhandeln... und das sind wohl gemerkt nicht gerade wenige. Wenn jemand oder auch welche die Romane übernehmen könnten, wäre das super. Alleine traue ich mich da nicht so ganz heran, da ich viele der neueren Romane, die in letzter Zeit erschienen sind, nicht gelesen habe. Gibt es jemand, der Lust auf eine Gruppenarbeit hat?--Little Ani 15:25, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich wäre gerne bereit, die Informationen aus der ''Der-Letzte-Jedi''-Reihe beizusteuern. Nur habe ich in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen keine (oder wenn nur wenig) Zeit dazu: Ich renoviere mein Zimmer, dann fahre ich in Urlaub. Wenn ich wieder bessere Gelegenheiten dazu habe, bin ich dabei. Gruß 15:49, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn niemand anders es machen möchte, würde ich Die Macht des Todessterns, Schatten des Imperiums, Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader und Labyrinth des Bösen übernehmen. Bel Iblis 16:22, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ja, das klingt ja super. Da ich ja gerade den Roman zu The Force Unleashed lese, kann ich diesen Part auch noch übernehmen. Fällt noch jemandem etwas wichtiges ein?--Little Ani 17:12, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Mir fällt spontan noch Die Kundschafter und Jedi Twilight(muss net unbedingt sein is ja grad erst auf englisch erschinen) ein. Und die Reihen(Jedi Quest, Der letzte der Jedi) sollten ausgeschrieben werden. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:38, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich würde mich dann für TFU und Forces of Corruption anbieten, falls Pando das nicht übernehmen möchte. 19:03, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Könntest du nicht auch noch den EGF übernehmen? Bel Iblis 19:09, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Gerne, kann ich machen. 19:14, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ab- und Wiederwahlen